legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S4 P4/Transcript
(Blake is seen asleep on the couch as Ian meets with the other heroes) Alex: So, is he okay? Nora: Is he healed? Ian: He's fine. He just needs to rest for a bit is all. Jason: *Sighs with relief* Good. Jin: See? We told you he's be all right. Jason: Yeah you did. Erin: Well good news all around. Blake's healed and he's got 3 captains on our side. Nice progress. Jack: Though he did get pretty messed up in the process. Rose: Speaking of messed up. Erin: Hm? Rose: You guys think Murphy and Rocky are okay at home? Erin: You worried about them? Rose: A little bit. Craig: Hey lets go check on them! I wanna introduce them to Fang! Erin:... Jack: Oh yeah good idea! Alex: It would be nice to know if they've trashed the place or not. Miles: Plus we still have a few more Halloween decorations to finish putting up. Yang: Oh yeah! We'll help you guys out! Jason: You think Blake will be okay by himself? Ian: It's not like the Grimm know where we are. Jason: Hmm....Okay then. Alex: Awesome! Miles, open the portal! (Miles takes out his Emitter and opens a portal back home which the heroes all go through, leaving Blake alone on the couch. The heroes are seen arriving outside their house) Alex: Ahh, home sweet home! Erin: Yeah. Its good to be back. Mista: Oh so this is your home. Nice. Fugo: Talk about living in style. Jack: Thanks! Alex: Alright, let's go see what those two have done to the place. Erin: Right. (The group then goes and heads inside) Rose: Murphy! Erin: Rocky! We're home! (The heroes hear Rocky barking. Rocky is then seen rushing out of the kitchen and runs toward the heroes. He pounces on Erin and starts to lick her) Erin: *Laughing* Rocky! R-Rocky stop! STOP!! I'm glad to see you to! (Murphy then walks out) Murphy: Oh! You're all back already? Did you already beat the monsters? Rose: Murphy! (Rose runs up, picks up Murphy and gently hugs him) Murphy: Its good to see you too Rose! Spot: Hey there Murphy! Murphy: Hello Spot. Good to see you. Grey: *Petting Rocky* Hey how's my favorite dog doing? Rocky: *Bark* Grey: Awww. (Rocky licks Grey's hand) Grey: *giggle* I love you too buddy. Rocky: *Happy bark* Alex: Well, glad to see they haven't trashed the place. Murphy: There might be a bit of a mess in the kitchen but we can't clean up messes. Rose: At least you can get food without us. Erin: Well let's go clean up the mess. Jack: I'll help out. (Erin and Jack head for the kitchen) Murphy: So how goes the monster hunt? Alex: We've made some progress. But we still got a lot of work to do. Murphy: Ah I see. Miles: We came back to check on you and Rocky and set up some more decorations. Murphy: Oh, okay then. Rocky: Oooooh! Craig: Oh wait, hold on guys! Rocky: Hm? Craig: I brought you a friend! Rocky: Oh! new friend!? Murphy: Oh Rocky's excited. Cragi: He should be! Cause he's gonna be living with us! Guys! Meet Fang! (Craig holds up the jar with Fang) Fang:.... Rocky: !!! Murphy: I-Is that a tarantula?? Craig; Yeah! Isn't he cool?! Rocky: *Fearful whimpering* Murphy: I-It uhhh... Craig: Come on Fang, say hi! I know you can do it! Murphy: Craig hold on a moment. You're kinda scaring Rocky. Craig: Huh? How? Murphy: Craig, you ARE aware that a Tarantula bite is VERY deadly to a dog right? Craig: What?? Miles: Oh yeah Murphy's right. Its venom is more deadly for dogs than humans. Craig: But, he's not gonna hurt anyone, right Fang? Fang:... Miles: Craig. Craig: He never bites me! He loves me! Rocky:.... Craig: I even brought him here cause I wanted him to talk to you guys! (Craig goes up to Murphy and holds the jar in front of him) Craig: Go on! Say hi! I wanna know what he says! Murphy:... A-All right.... Um.. H-Hello. Fang. Fang:.... Craig:.... Fang:...H-Hi.... Murphy: Oh, he can speak. Craig: He can?! Murphy: He said hi but....He seems nervous. Fang:... Craig: *To Fang* Oh it's okay buddy, you can talk to these guys, they're friendly! Fang:... S-Sorry if I'm a bit n-nervous… A lot of people here are scared of my kind and I saw some get squished cause of it.... Murphy: Hmm, I see. Fang: I-I've tried to make friends with that Erin girl but....S-She won't listen.... Murphy: Really? Fang: Yeah. Craig said she's one of the fearful ones..... Murphy: Ooooh so she's got Arachnophobia. Fang: Yeah. It's....bad... Murphy: Hmm. Rocky:.... Fang: A-And look doggy, I-I don't wanna hurt you or anyone else. I just wanna make friends is all. Murphy: I see. Well that's good to know. Well don't worry. Once I explain this to Rocky he'll understand. And Erin, I'm sure she'll over come her fear. Fang: You think so? Murphy: Yeah. And don't worry. No one will squish you here. Fang: Okay, thanks Murphy. Murphy: Don't mention it. (Craig then picks the jar back up) Craig: Well, I'm gonna go put you in my room for a bit Fang. You can come back out later! (Fang blinks before he walks back to his room. Erin then walks back out with Jack) Erin: Alright, kitchen's clean. Alex: Good to hear. Now we can get back to setting up the decorations. Ruby: Yeah! Let's do it! (The heroes all start to work. Meanwhile back at the manor with Blake who is resting on the couch) Blake H:.....*Groans*.... (Blake then starts to wake up and look around) Blake H: *Groan* Guys....? (No response) Blake H:.... *Sits up* G-Guys?? Hello?? (No response) Blake H:.... Why aren't they answering? ???: They left dude. Blake H: Left?? What do you mean left? ???: Went to check on they're pets back home. Blake H: What?! And they left without telling me?! God why would- …………… Who's.... talking to me? ???: Look up here man. Blake H: *Looks* Huh?? (Blake looks up to see someone he never saw before floating in midair) ???: Sup? Blake H: AHH!! *Falls out of the couch* WHY DO PEOPLE FEEL THE NEED TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT?!?! ???: I don't know. (The man floats down onto the floor) ???: But I'm sorry about that. Blake H: *Grunts in pain as he gets up* Who the hell are you anyway? ???: Ah right. You never met me before. Allow me introduce myself! The name is Nova! Blake H: Nova? Nova: That's right! I don't know if the Defenders told you about me, but we go way back. Blake H: Oh I uhh, I think I might have heard bits and pieces, but they weren't good bits and pieces. Nova: Not surprising. They don't exactly have the highest standing toward me. Blake H: I see. Any reason? Nova: *Holds up hands nonchalant* It might have something to do with the times I sent them to some alternate realities where they're friends and family are evil. Blake H:... Wow. Nova: But I hold no hatred toward them, I think they're splendid people! No matter how much they belittle me and stuff. Blake H: You don't say? Nova: Yeah. I've been watching ALL they're adventures since our second encounter. And man I'm just blown away by them honestly. Blake H: Wait you've been watching us? Nova:....Moving on! Blake H: Uh, okay then. Nova: So anyway, I've for a while now, wanted to make things right for the Defenders. But... They don't want anything to do with me. Blake H: You wanna make things right? Nova: Yeah... I know I screwed up but I've really grown to like these guys and I wanna help them. I even brought them Josuke and Okuyasu. Blake H: Oh so you're the reason they were there. Nova: That's right. Blake H: But if the Defenders don't wanna see you, why are you here? Nova: Well I came to see you. Blake H: Me?? Nova: Yes. You've been quite the interesting figure lately. Blake H: Yeah I'm aware.. Nova: The Defenders have met a lot of crazies in they're adventures, but a LITERALLY god of light?! Who's ALSO the son of they're greatest enemy?! Holy shit Alkorin is rolling in whatever form of hell he's rotting in! (Blake glares at Nova and starts to glow) Nova: !! S-Sorry sorry sorry! Blake H:.... *Stops glowing* Okay so you wanted to see me. What do you want? Nova: Well... There's no other way to say it. So I'll just say. (Nova steps up to Blake. He then quickly gets on his knees and puts his hands together begging) Nova: Will you please let me join you?! Blake H: ??? Huh?? Nova: Please man, I've seen you and Team Ace fight! And I've also seen you with Team JNPR in combat as well! But Team Ace NEEDS someone like me! Blake H: What even are your powers? Nova: I can tear holes into reality and send people to alternate timelines! Blake H:....Uhhhh, OP much? Nova: It's not like that I swear! I've stopped using that power a long time ago! Blake H: Then why- Nova: Because I wanna show the others that I've changed! That I'm not the person I met so long ago! Blake H: Then why don't you go them and- Nova: They don't want anything to do with me! They don't even wanna see my face! I can't prove to them if they won't give me a chance! Blake H: Wow. That's kinda harsh. Nova: Yeah! So you are LITERALLY my last hope! I'll do anything you ask me to! Just please give me a chance! Blake H: Hmmm..... Nova: Pleeeeeeease?? Blake H:....*Sigh* Okay. I'll do it. Nova: Really?! Blake H: Yeah. Nova: *Stands up* YES!!! THANK YOU BLAKE!!! Blake H: Don't mention it man. Nova: Ha ha! Blake H: *Thinking* God please get home quick guys. (Meanwhile...) Miles: Aaaaand.....There! (Miles backs away toward the other heroes outside before the house is shown decorated with Halloween decorations) Miles: Perfect! Alex: Not bad guys! Erin: Yeah. I'd say we'd got everything set up for Halloween now. Jack: Yeah we do! Craig: Oh I can already taste the Halloween candy! Jason: Me too! (Craig holds up Fang's jar to show him the decorations) Craig: Cool right Fang? Fang:... (Fang then notices the nervous look he's getting from Erin) Fang:... Erin: C-Craig can you put him away please? Craig: Erin he's in his jar, and he deserves to see the decorations too! Erin:.... (Erin looks away) Fang:... Craig; Oh it's okay Fang. She'll come around, you know that. Alex: Well, let's head back inside guys. Jack: Right. (The heroes all head back inside) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts